Intruder
by Fabulous and Outrageous
Summary: One night Elsa and Olaf meet Jack Frost in mad circumstances. When Jack discovers Elsa has powers like him, he is willing to do anything to get attention her. What mean Elsa's peaceful days are oficially over. Not that Jack cares, of course.
1. Chapter 1

Arendelle's castle runners, during the day, were very different than they were until the day of the coronation of Queen Elsa. They were cheerful and, full of life and laughter, unlike the empty and sad they were for most of the childhood and adolescence of two royal sisters.

But overnight they were peaceful and quiet, with only the occasional sound of walking of the guards or of one of the night employees. Normally these hallways were so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. But the night where this story began wasn't a regular night. What is good, or else we wouldn't have a story, right?

And this story started with a young and beautiful woman, known as Queen Elsa of Arendelle, walking the halls and accompanied by a small and cheerful snowman with a giant carrot like his nose.

Elsa was very different of her usual in appearance. Her hair was completely loose and slightly tousled. Instead of an elegant dress, she wore a fulfilled cyan nightdress that reached the ankles, was barefoot and had a tired look on her face. What wasn't a surprise since it was 4 a.m. and she had woken up recently.

"Elsa." The snowman said. "You think that's left of yesterday's cake?"

"Yes, Olaf." Elsa said yawning. "If Anna didn't arrive before, we'll have enough for both of us to have our snack"

"That's good because it's chocolate cake and I love chocolate. If I had a mountain of chocolate, I would eat it whole." Olaf said happily.

"Yeah, I know." She said smiling affectionately for Olaf. It was true that the snowman had proven to be a fan of that particular food. It was a shock when they discovered Olaf could eat normally. Warm foods were the exception, of course. Elsa still remembered when he tried an onion soup and his belly melted in seconds. Instead panic and crying Olaf just smile and say it was the best soup ever. But maybe the strangest was Olaf never to need go to the bathroom. He ate, and some time later just disappeared. Anna one time stuck her hand in Olaf's belly just to make sure. Luckily Olaf just felt tickles and laughed all time.

Anna still was curious but Elsa got convince her sister to just forget this subject. And she didn't want the poor Olaf to be a victim of Anna's curiosity. _He is too sweet to so terrible fate._

But certainly favorite Olaf's food was chocolate. In the first time he tried a chocolate was during a dinner where the desserts was, of course, chocolate. He loved so much that she needed of Anna and Kristoff's help to remove him of near of chocolate. And when they got it Olaf looked more a chocolateman than a snowman.

After that, Olaf stayed half an hour in Elsa's bed writhing in. She had insisted for him to stay in her room because she knew she was the one who could help Olaf if needed (or would you call a doctor to take care of a snowman? ). After he returned to normal and he was asking for more chocolate. Even his belly that had grown three times its size had returned to normal, leaving Elsa shocked again.

After she and Anna had their time trying to teach Olaf how to have moderation with sweets and chocolate. Even Anna was impressed to see someone who could eat more chocolate than her. Luckily, after a hard learning period, he learned his lesson.

_Maybe he caught this love for chocolate from me when I created him._ Elsa thought to herself. Olaf started sleeping with her since he started to live in the palace with her and Anna. In the end she had become accustomed to her roommate (the first she had since she and Anna had to stay in separate rooms). She didn't quite understand why Olaf wanted to stay with her and not with Anna or in a room his own, but she didn't care.

Now, if you're wondering: why Elsa and Olaf are searching a cake in 4 a.m., I'll explain. Sometimes Elsa had hungry at daybreak, especially after of very full days, mainly because when she finished her duties as queen she was too tired to eat and as a result the night was too hungry to sleep. And it was when she would make her night snacks and usually Olaf, being the fan of sweets that he was, liked to go with Elsa.

Of course, the queen could just ring a bell and ask someone to bring a snack in her room. But she wouldn't listen to servants gossiping after about the Queen to be eating too much. And even she liking to have a happy castle and full of people again, it was nice to walk calmly, without have everyone reverencing her whenever she passed. Luckily the guards who the double crossed occasionally in their nocturnal trips ever had the decency to greet the queen and keep secret about her nocturnal habits. And Elsa was thankful by this.

Finally the two arrived the doors of the kitchen. Elsa opened it carefully to make sure there was nobody inside. As always in this hour the kitchen was empty, but Elsa saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was a strange blue light, but she knew it very well. Was the light coming from inside the pantry which she turned into a giant refrigerator putting a snowstorm inside. A snowstorm almost like she gave to Olaf to prevent his melting. The light came from the blizzard. And if the door was open were two possibilities. A: An employee had forgotten the door open, which was highly unlikely. Gerda was very careful to allow such neglect in her kitchen. And the second: someone was in the pantry.

_It's probably just a night clerk taking something. Nothing to worry about._ She thought to herself. After all, she still has not wanted to be seen. Imagine what they would say if they saw the queen in her rumpled pajamas and eating a cake with a snowman in daybreak. She would rather not think about.

"Elsa. Why are you taking so long?" Olaf said.

Elsa just motioned for silence to Olaf. "Has anyone in the pantry." Elsa whispered. She entered the kitchen and motioned for him to follow. The queen hid behind a counter and tried to get a better look at who this person was. She thought it was just a matter of waiting until the person was gone and she and Olaf could access the pantry. Or if was Anna or Gerda she wouldn't to need wait. They knew about nocturnal visits of Elsa and Olaf until the pantry . And wouldn't be the first time she would see her sister eating a chocolate stack bigger than her head in dawn. But when Elsa saw the person who was inside, she was sure that something was wrong.

"Sorry Elsa, but I'm tired of waiting. I'll go get my chocolate." Olaf said as he headed to the pantry before being caught by Elsa who held him against the chest and covered his mouth. The little snowman began to kick and talk under the hand of Elsa.

"Hush, Olaf!" Elsa whispered through gritted teeth. "That person in the pantry ... he is an intruder."

"Intruder!" The snowman shouted. Elsa put a hand on the Olaf's mouth again and with the other motioned for silence. "Intruder?" He repeated in a whisper. "How do you know?"

"His clothes! I couldn't see his face, but I know that anyone who works or lives in the castle don't dress like that! "She whispered nervously.

She crouched against the counter and rose a little, to see better the intruder. Olaf tried too but noticing he was too small he decided to climb Elsa instead. First he climbed grabbing Elsa's clothes and after her hair. She suppressed a pain cry when he pulled her hair.

"Olaf!" She said biting her lip for not cry. "What are you doing there?"

"I want to play of spy too." He said putting his arms around Elsa's neck and looking over shoulder her.

"It isn't a game!" She whispered irritated. Elsa loved Olaf, but the last thing which she needed was a curious snowman on her shoulder while she watched an intruder possibly dangerous.

"Elsa!" He shouted whisper. "Do you think he is here to steal my cake?" He said with a pleading look.

"Olaf." Elsa said sighing. "I don't think he came here just to steal your-ow."

"What do you mean with 'ow'?"

"He's even with the cake." Elsa whispered surprise.

"WHAT?" He screamed and jumped to give this stranger a piece of his mind when he was pulled by Elsa again.

"Olaf! Control yourself!" She whispered. "We don't know if he is dangerous or not. Also, he broke into the castle. Is not anyone who can get past the guards as well."

"So let's call for reinforcements! You call the Marshmallow, I the guards and so we'll save my cake! "

"Olaf, I won't call an army because of a cake." Elsa looked over the counter to take another look the intruder. "And he's just a teenager." The person, although she couldn't tell his gender, was not much bigger than Elsa and by his ways seemed he really was just a kid. Elsa would feel bad calling the guards. This boy was barefoot. Maybe he's just a poor and hungry boy looking for food. Elsa had snow and ice power, but she wasn't a cold hearted. She didn't want to call the guards and risk hurt a lost and hungry kid. She was the queen, the responsible for the welfare and happiness of her subjects. She could handle it alone. _And if things get dangerous I always have my powers. I'll just scare, not hurt him._

"We can handle it ourselves." She said confidently.

"Good idea Elsa." Olaf said holding a meat hammer. _When he got this? _"You hits him from the waist up and I'll take care of his legs." He said before to run crying toward the intruder. _I think I used very bad the word "we"._

"Olaf! No! Come back! Now!" Elsa tried to call but he didn't listen. She saw terrified as the snowman approached the intruder.

But when Olaf was halfway he tripped on his own feet and started belly sliding in intruder's direction. The intruder heard Olaf's cry, but before he could react something strike his feet and he fell on the ground. Olaf disappeared in the pantry.

Elsa watched all shocked and when she was almost sure the worst had passed she saw a flash of silver something spinning in the air. She took three seconds to notice what it was. _Oh winters, no!_

It was all which she thought before see a meat hammer fall and hear the sound of someone crying of pain, followed by the sound of a person falling unconscious on the ground. _Ouch!_

Elsa, carefully, approached the pantry. The intruder was unconscious on the ground and the meat hammer was near him._ Being positive I didn't froze the heart or the head of anyone this time._

"Elsa!" Olaf was going out of pantry. He had greenery on his head looking like a wig and a string of sausages around his neck. Elsa suppressed a giggle. Olaf looked so silly. "Did you see what I did? It was amazing! And scary too! I saw my whole life flash before my eyes!" He said. "And it was too short."

"Olaf." She said still trying not to laugh. "We have other problems now." She said appointing the intruder on the ground. Elsa knelt in front of the intruder for a closer look. She moved his face to take a better look. She sighed to see it was even a teenager. A boy to be exact, and didn't look much older than her.

"He's dead!" Olaf said.

"WHAT?" Elsa cried. She looked to Olaf a saw him whit a sad face, staring a smashed chocolate cake on the ground. The cake drooped of boy's hand when Olaf struck him.

"Olaf." Elsa said serious. "I was talking about the boy."

"He destroyed my cake. A gentle and innocent cake which never hurt someone." Olaf said sniffing.

"Olaf." She said putting her hand in Olaf's shoulder. "I know you really loved this cake. But was just a cake, a simple piece of food. This boy here, he is alive. And he needs of our help. Can you help with him, please?" Olaf still was angry with the boy. "For me?" She asked with bright and pleading eyes. Obviously Anna wasn't the only in the family who knew this trick.

"Aw, Elsa…" He said smiling. "Do you know I do anything for my friends."

"Yes. I know." She said hugging Olaf. "I promise I will order a new chocolate cake to you tomo- I mean, today. When the chef to wake."

"Whit white chocolate flowers on the icing?"

"Whit a lot of white chocolate flowers." She said still hugging him.

They stayed this way until sounds of the boy fidgeting in his sleep attracted their attention.

"Oh! I almost forget." Elsa said with a nervous smile. She and Olaf stopped their hug and came closer the boy. He was waking. But before he could, Olaf hit on his head with a meat hammer.

"Olaf!" She cried. "What do you think is doing?"

"He is waking. I had to do it. Or he would to escape and call reinforcement." Elsa just facepalmed. Olaf was spending too much time with Anna. "You want me to hit him again just in case?"

"NO!" She cried. "And no hit him again. Ok?"

"No problem." Olaf shrugged. " But he looks odd if you ask me."

Elsa had to agree with Olaf. This boy was really weird somehow. Not only because he was a complete stranger who she had never seen before, but because of his appearance. He wore a dark blue hoodie and beige khaki pants, both with what looked like frost and small snowflakes encrusted on the edge of his clothes. _Probably due to stay so long time in the pantry with the snowstorm inside._ As she saw before he was barefoot, her skin was paler than her own and his hair was white as snow. It sure was different from all she's ever known before.

"Hey, Elsa." Olaf said. While Elsa was studying the boy Olaf returned to pantry and was now leaving with a strange object in his stick hands. "I almost forgot to show it to you."

"What is it Olaf?" She asked.

The object was a kind of staff. It was made of wood and was curved at the tip. "It was with the boy. He was holding when I accidentally stuck him. Nice, don't you think?"

*poke*

*poke*

_Who is that boy?_

*poke*

*poke*

_Why is he here? Why has he a staff?"_

*poke*

*poke*

_And how he got invade the castle? I need know._

*poke*

*poke*

"Olaf! Stop to poke the boy with this staff!"

"Aw!" Olaf pouted.

* * *

**AN: I hope you like of my Jelsa fic. I am a huge Frozen fan and needed write something with this shipping. And please, give me some comments to I know what you want of this fic.**

**Do you want everybody in Arendelle capable to see Jack or just some people? A story with action and with the other guardians or just a story with Elsa and Jack as they develope their relationship?**

**I still don't decide what line I will use in this story, so any help is welcome.**

**In the next chapter Jack will answer an interrogation led by Olaf. Anxious?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, chapter 2 here. But I want say I'm sorry but Olaf's interrogatory will happen just in chapter 4 now. Sorry. In this chapter I will focus in Jack and how he come to Arendelle. And replying some questions: yes, english isn't my first language so if you found a mistake I'm sorry. I really try do my best.**

**Finally I want say thank you for the comments, favourites and followers that my story received. Thank to all you. And if you did send me a comment it will to be replied in the end of this chapter.**

* * *

Some time before, in another world...

"It's great to see you again Jack." North said giving a bear hug on the Guardian of the Fun not knowing he was to squeezing the air out of Jack's lungs.

"It's also good to see you again, North. I 'm literally breathless." He said in a tone of pain. _How the other guardians endures his hugs? Bunny I understand, he's a huge guy. But Tooth is delicate and Sandy is small. How North not departed them in half still?_

"Ha! Witty as ever." He said dropping Jack, who fell on the ground while returned to breath.

"But enough of that. Down to business." He said turning away and going to another room without looking to Jack on the floor, panting. Nevertheless, Jack got up and followed him. North led him into the Globe Room.

"Something wrong with the lights?" Jack asked concerned about the safety of children.

"Not exactly. But here's something I'd like you to see." North said." Recently I have picked up strange readings on the globe."

"Strange readings?" Jack asked.

"They are like disturbances in energy and magnetic field in certain places." He continued. "Basically they are strange power surges. Something I can say for sure I have never seen before in all my years as a guardian. Look. "North said pulling some levers and pressing a few buttons on the control panel of the globe. This turned and soon Jack could see some bright spots on the globe, but it wasn't the normal and golden glow of a child who believed in the guardians with which Jack was so used. These points were much larger and had different colors like green, orange and rose.

"Have you any idea what that means?" Jack asked quite interested. As was for North, this situation was also totally new to him.

"I'm thinking about it since they appeared a few weeks ago. But it was when I got the reading of the presence of human within these disturbances few days ago I discovered. "

"Discovered what?" Jack asked increasingly interested.

"Jack." North announced proudly. "It's quite likely that we are seeing new worlds connecting themselves with the ours one."

"What?" Jack said surprised.

"You heard me. Unknown worlds are forming connections with ours." North said smiling.

"Wow! And what exactly does that mean?"

"I'm not sure, but certainly a lot. I can't tell if these worlds know they are entering in connection with the ours one. And if they do, we don't know if their people are hostile or friendly, or if they have something that may pose a danger to us. Despite the Globe to indicate the presence of humans in all them, it's very little what I can say exactly about them. Though I'm sure that these connections will be permanent."

"You're telling me that unknown worlds are linking to ours and we know nothing about them or why?" Jack asked increasingly excited. New worlds are connecting with this? This was totally crazy and amazing too. Even being a guardian, this was something totally new. "The other guardians already know?"

"I didn't tell them anything about it yet. You are, after me, the first one to know."

"Not that I don't feel honored, but I don't think you told me first just because I 'm awesome." He said arrogant.

"Very clever, Jack." North said ignoring Jack's arrogant comment." Each of these worlds seems to be unique in its own way, but has something in this in special that deserves some attention. "North said pointing to one of the points of the globe. "You see this particular point?"

Jack looked where North pointed. A shining light blue dot in a place that, if he could see properly, was Norway. "What about it?"

"As I said before it's difficult to get a clear reading about anything these worlds. But this one in particular I caught something very interesting."

"And what would it be?"

"If the readings are correct, this world has some source of iced energy."

"Iced Energy?" Jack asked. _A world of iced energy? This was getting better._

"You know? It's likely that we'll have to go to these worlds soon for recognition. But to lack of information makes it difficult to make a good initial approach. We don't know if people in this world believe in us and will be able to see us." North turned to Jack with a sly smile. "But since this world in particular seems to have some affinity with powers linked to cold..."

"Do you think I would be perfect to make a recognition of this world." Jack trailed North. "I 'm in." He said flying around the room. I've been a little bored anyway.

"Now, calm down boy." North said in his Russian accent. "I know you're anxious for some excitement , but before that, some preparations . We know nothing about these worlds and I won't send you there without some equipment." He said grabbing a backpack which was the same shade of blue of Jack's hoodie.

"What's in there?" Jack said landing near to North.

"Just a few things you may need." North said catching things into the backpack and handing to Jack. "Some food , special boxes for you to pick up soil samples and life ( if any) , blankets for cold , portable scanner , camera, notebook for notes. I would put a computer but don't know if the passage has a magnetic field strong enough to damage electronic equipment. So I'm being careful."

"Wow! North, calm down." Jack said behind the mountain of things that North had given him to hold. Only the top of his head was visible now. "Do not you think this is all a bit much? Why do I need a camera? And blanket? I'm Jack Frost, remember? "

"I know, Jack. But never hurts to be prepared. And the camera is to take pictures of landscapes that you will find, the other Guardians and I will be anxious to see your findings. Imagine the wonders which can exist in this unknown world. "

"Or not." Jack said trying to discourage North.

"But the most important is this." North said taking something from the backpack.

"This is a phone?" Jack said putting the other things that North had taken back on the backpack.

"No. It's a sophisticated device which I have worked lately. It allows you to communicate with any of us, even from miles away, just by pushing a few buttons."

"So... it is a phone." Jack said.

"It's not a phone."

"It is."

"No, it's completely different."

"Really?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"A phone allows humans to communicate with another human. This one allows a guardian to communicate with each other. It's different!"

"No, it's not."

"Anyway." North decided ignore the issue before he be angrier. "When you arrive to the new world you must contact me through the device. This way I will know if you made a safe trip, if you are safe or injured and your first impressions of the place. Just touch the blue button and it will automatically connect to the communication channel of my workshop."

"And if that electromagnetic field damage the device? Or if I don't get a communication signal in this new world?"

"You underestimates me, Jack Frost? I did this communicator with special material. It can resist any electromagnetic disturbance smoothly. And I used some special little things which I was saving in the workshop. You can be on the other corner of the galaxy and I guarantee I'll be able to pick up your signal." North secured with his usual smile. "Unfortunately the material is scarce and difficult to work with, and so I could only make two communicators: this one and a extra, just in case." North said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Don't worry. I did manage before with less than it. Basically a genius of improvisation." Jack said so "modest".

"Of course." North said rolling his eyes." And when the "genius of improvisation" would like to go to the other world?"

"Right now! I haven't a lot of work this time of year anyway." Jack said putting all the stuff back in the backpack and putting in the back.

"Excited as always, Jack. Well, I won't mess up then. The connection between our world and the one I want you to explore is located in the skies over Norway. You won't have trouble finding. Has the shape of a big storm. Just let yourself drive and it will take you to your destination."

"This is amazing!" Jack said flying to the nearest window with backpack on the back and his staff in his hand. "Finally some excitement."

"Wow, calm down guy." North said grabbing Jack by the backpack when he was about to open the window. "Remember: when you come to this world, contact me immediately to I to make sure you arrived safely. I estimate that the journey should take no more than five hours. If in this time you don't contact me I will assume that something is wrong." North said very seriously. "I know you're used to let the wind take you, but at that point of connection between the worlds have huge power discharges. And the wind one hour friendly becomes treacherous and powerful. It is something much wilder than you are used, so be careful."

"North, Wind and I understand each other for over three hundred years. I know how to handle it. No need to worry." He said opening the window." Soon I'll be calling of your phone to tell you how my trip was easy and without problems." And flew off soon after.

"IT IS NOT A PHONE!" North shouted, but Jack had already lef . He resigned to sigh and close the window before more snow came into the room. "Hopefully the passage be kind to the boy. He still has a lot to learn."

* * *

_Okay... maybe North was right about the wind at the passage._ Jack told himself as he struggled amid the winds of the passage of the worlds.

When he reached the part of the sky in Norway where the storm was located, he wasn't intimidated by the big and massive gray clouds that were as big as a city. He didn't hesitate in going into that thing, even when the wind itself had urged him to be careful. He was Jack Frost after all.

It was only when it was too late he saw the mistake he had committed. He felt like a puppet on a washing machine or like the rope a tug of war between titans. His staff being held firmly in both hands as if his life depended on this act. He had begged the wind to slow down with him, but it was as if the Spirit of Winter slipped between the fingers of the wind (if the wind had fingers). _Probably neither the wind had a grip on itself in that place._ Jack thought.

Somehow he thought it was like being in the open sea in the middle of a huge storm. The waves reaches you and you sinks struggling to get back surface and be able to breathe again, but when you do, come another wave and sinks you again . Of course had no waves there, but he was constantly hit by air currents that were spinning in the storm and every time he tried to compose himself was hit again and thrown in space. _Who knew air could hurt so much?_

Jack tried hold on, but he was dazed and confused by constantly be thrown like a rag doll. His vision was blurry and he could only see blurred clouds and brightness of the lightings inside the storm. He didn't know because none had reached him, but decided not to question his luck and just thank.

Finally he relented and was carried away by unconsciousness.

* * *

When Jack woke up he noticed two things. First, the gale was gone and now only a light breeze was blowing. Second, he felt a horrible headache. With some difficulty he opened his eyes. "What happened? Where am I?"

He was lying on the green grass of a clearing in a pine forest and a few feet away he could see something like a sea or a lake touching the edge of the forest. Not far from was a town with houses and a large castle. It was night and the sky was full of stars and a huge full moon.

"What is this place?" He asked before the memories of your trip to the other world back to him.

"THE UNKNOWN WORLD!" He shouted to himself as he stood in a jump. He had even performed the trip.

"So... this is an unknown world?" He asked with apparent disappointment in his voice. "**I was sucked into a storm as water in the straw and had almost ripped my pants by the wind just to see a simple ordinary town with a castle? **I really expected something a little more unique. All this is so last century. I know because I was there when it wasn't. "He said annoyed to see that everything was so normal in this world. But since I'm here I might as well explore a little." He said with a shrug.

"First I have to get my staff..." He felt a chill of fear ran down his spine. "My staff ..." Jack whispered to himself before beginning a desperate search to find his staff. He hadn't seen it since he woke up and this activated an alarm somewhere in his brain. And if he had lost his staff when he was unconscious and now it had gone stop miles away? And if it had been spit back into his world of origin instead of performing the crossing with him? Cold sweat running down his forehead. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of losing it. Surely he couldn't make the journey without it.

Luckily he found the staff shortly after in some nearby bushes. Jack let out a sigh of relief that even he knew he was holding. He silently thanked for being alone on an unknown world where no one could see his panic attack. What would he do if Pitch Black see him this way? Or worse: Bunny. The king of nightmares seeing him would be terrible ... but if Bunny saw him, Jack would prefer to stay in the hole where Pitch lives, with him and his nightmares over the next 500 years. Bunny never would let him get away with that. _Not! I prefer not to think about it._

"Now enough of scares me. Wind, to this town." He said in his cheerful tone and then was hoisted by the wind towards sky.

_Strange._ Jack thought to himself while enjoying the view of the sea below him and felt the cool, refreshing breeze on his skin_. I can't shake the feeling I'm forgetting something very important. He pondered. No matter. If it was so important I would remember._ He thought away ever more of their original landing site.

Maybe if Jack had stayed a little longer there he would have found a place where ironically he didn't seek his staff , but not far from him, a backpack with some equipment inside. Including a communicator/phone which should have been used when he arrived in that world. Something like 17 hours ago.

**AN: I don't know why but I think in the world of Jack we'll find three guardians very angry with North. Just a hunch.**

* * *

Jack flew over the city with empty streets and no lights on in any of the houses. Surely they were all asleep now, which meant that Jack couldn't play with the local kids until morning. Of course he does not yet know if anyone could see him in this world, even children. As far as he knew, it was possible for anyone to know Jack Frost or any of the Guardians here.

He was in doubt about exactly what to do in this world. Freeze the streets? Trying to wake people up with some of his tricks? But soon he decided that the best idea would be to explore the castle. It had been some time since he had pulled one of his tricks in a castle_. Butlers and housekeepers were so easy to irritate._ He thought smiling to himself.

Raising his staff he was guided by the wind once more toward the castle. Invading one was not a great difficulty for Jack. He had already invaded homes, castles, mansions, apartments, museums ... The list was long. After all "invade homes" was kind of a prerequisite to be a guardian. The castle itself wasn't different from what he had seen in his own world. Armors, fine tapestries on the walls and floor, paintings...

"Now where to go first?" One growl of his stomach answered him. Immortals also eat. "The kitchen." It wasn't difficult to find the kitchen. It was in the same spot as the most castles.

Wow!" he said as he watched as the kitchen was clean and organized. Even the night he swore he could see the counter shining of so clean. "Someone likes to clean his kitchen. I could eat on the ground here. "He said going to the pantry. Jack was about to open the door, but when he touched the doorknob felt a strange tingling all over his body. "Strange. Why..." He trailed off because when the door opened he saw the most amazing thing. Within this pantry had a huge white cloud that filled the entire ceiling of the pantry! It radiated a bluish light that illuminated every corner of remission and was still ... snowing?

He remembered something about North talking about an iced energy in this world. "This is so ... cool!" Unintentional pun.

"Finally something worth almost worth being centrifuged to see. What else is here?" He asked himself excited. If this world had stuff like this in its pantries what other surprises he could find here? "Yeah! Chocolate cake! Finally things are starting to improve."

But as you can guess he never got to taste the cake. Because before he could he heard a strange sound like a mixture of crying about something slipping. Before he could do anything he felt something bump into your legs and take him the ground. He fell sitting on the floor, losing grip of the staff in the process. Jack tried to get up but something hard hit on his head.

He glanced over the counter. Before passing out for the second time that day he couldn't help. But he swore that he had seen an angel behind that counter.

* * *

_**Semi-GothicGirl777: thank you, and english really isn't my first language so I sorry for the grammar mistakes, but it will happen a little. Sorry.**_

_**nofutureplansorgoals: to know you and your friends were waiting my update just made me feel so special. I hope you and they like this chapter.**_

_**Alva: good know you like the pokes. I like them too. And I am grateful you really replied my questions, but the result will appear just some chapter later when Jack to meet another people and no just Olaf and Elsa. Sorry by do you wait more two chapters to see the interrogatory and don't worry about english. It' isn't my first language too.**_

_**Guest, Chinnysandshoesgranddad, KatieBug1017, TheWildeFiles, Acinorev17, ML30512 JElSA Lover, Kate: thank you to all you! It's really good know you think my story funny. And I hope you like this update.**_

**Ok, until the next chapter. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olaf was sneaking around the corridors in great ninja style (they know what are ninjas in Arendelle?). Looking at each corner and attentive to the slightest sound, holding the Jack's staff as a weapon. When he became convinced that there was not even anyone he returned to the hall.

"Clean." He said softly, but loud enough for the person across the hall to listen.

Elsa appeared in the hallway. First it froze part of the floor until the portion of the hall where it was to a certain hall door, which happened to be the door of Elsa's room. After she left the end of the corridor holding a leg revealed that belong to the mysterious white-haired boy, still unconscious.

After they accidentally knocked the boy in the kitchen twice, Elsa decided it was best to take the boy to her room and take care of him personally than to explain this whole situation to others. First she decided it would freeze the way from the kitchen to her room to make transportation easier. Olaf would in the front and checking the runners to make sure they were empty so that Elsa and the boy could pass unnoticed. It took a while since Elsa had to come back each runner to thaw the path and avoid suspicion.

"Finally." Elsa said as she dragged the boy by the leg to her room. She didn't believe she had actually managed to take the boy to her room without arousing suspicion.

"Another job well done. After all nothing escapes my perception and amazing super accurate insight." Olaf said closing the door.

SMASH!

"Olaf!" Elsa rebuked between teeth. It seems that somehow the incredible insight and acumen super accurate of Olaf lost the boy's head in the doorway when he tried to close it. Luckily the boy was already unconscious when he was hit in the head. Again.

"Sorry." He asked lowly.

"Just help me put him in the chair and get a rope." Elsa said dragging her desk chair close to the boy.

"Here!" Smiling Olaf gave Elsa a coil of rope which Elsa had no idea where he had taken.

"Where did you get that?" Elsa asked in surprise.

"Anna said that we should always have an emergency coil of rope in our rooms. So if a hijacker enter our rooms we can overpower him and tie him up before they can catch us."

"I don't know if it's a brilliant or ridiculous idea. But in any case this will serve." She said tucking the boy in the chair.

"Elsa, why do not you just tie him with ice?"

"Not a bad idea but if I get too tense ice from the bonds can react and he could get hurt." Elsa gestured to Olaf deliver the rope. Compared to drag the boy until the room, it was very easy tie him. When they finished Olaf decided to hide the staff. Elsa thought to tell Olaf that was an exaggeration, but decided it was best not to argue about it.

"Elsa, we will begin to torture by the feet or head?" Olaf asked after hiding boy's staff.

"What? Olaf! We won't hurt this kid!" Elsa said.

"Of course we won't. I'll just tickles him until he confess to who works, what his intentions are and where he hid his shoes."

"No tickling too. We'll just do an interrogation. No tickling or torture."

"I get it! Let's get inside his mind and break him from the inside out. Squeeze his essence as an orange juice. Playing mind games making his mind squirm until he has no choice but to tell us everything we want to know. I want to be the bad cop! Can I, Elsa? Please! Please! Please! "

"Sure Olaf." Elsa said sighing.

"Yeah!" He celebrated.

"I just hope he wakes up soon. I have many things to ask him." When the boy was struck by the hammer , Elsa wanted to call a doctor immediately , but when she was examining the site where the head was hit she saw only a blue light that shone in the region and when disappeared was no sign of a wound there. She was dumbfounded. I had never seen anything like this before.

"No need to wait. I can tell you all about this kid with one quick detective exam."

"Really?" Elsa asked skeptically.

"I'll show." Olaf said. "First, from the staff with curved tip which he carries I can assume that this kid is probably a shepherd or one of those guys who take out the stage untalented actors. He has white hair, but Kristoff told me that only old humans have white hair. Some might find that you froze his heart, but we know you've never seen him before. So it's more likely that this boy suffered a big scare that left him with white hair. "

Elsa heard everything with a face like "are you serious?"

"I think the scare may have been caused because he lost his sheep, but if he's a theater's guy he must have seen a so bad act that turned his hair white. He tried to take the person from the stage, just before the entire audience stayed with white hair, but she ran away."

"Since then he swore he would find that person and prevent him presented himself on a stage again where he could do more innocent victims of their lack of talent. He walked by many places behind that person, or sheep. He underwent needs and had to eat his shoes to keep from starving. And it is why he is now without them."

"So you're basically saying that we are facing a kid who is behind sheep, or a lousy actor, who ate his shoes and somehow had his pursuit to the pantry of the castle?" Elsa said.

"It's my theory so far, but like a good detective 'm always open to possibilities that new evidence may eventually to show." Olaf said with a shrug.

Elsa didn't know where to start pointing out the absurdity of the theory of Olaf, but luckily it was at this time that the intruder began to wake up.

* * *

Confusion revolved in Jack's head. He remembered storms, cakes and angels. All this spinning in his head. Slowly he began to open his eyes, but his vision was blurry. He also couldn't hear very well. The most he could do was listen to what appeared to be two voices whispering. He tried to raise his arm, but he couldn't . He was very confused.

Jack felt his thighs heavies as if someone had placed an extra burden on them. A cold weight. Slowly his vision started to come back and his head ached less. As his vision returned he was baffled to see that everything was in front of him was a large white ball with two black dots and an orange. _What could this be?_

When his vision was normal Jack saw that the white patch with points was actually ... a face made of snow? Jack began to look better and around and discovered that the face was that of a snowman who was on his lap for some reason. Oh! And he realized that for some other unknown reason he was tied to a chair in an unfamiliar room. _Ok, I take back everything I said before about this world not be exciting._

"Okay ... what exactly is happening? And why has a snowman on my lap?" Jack had finished saying these words when he felt something painful touch his face. A slap. He had been slapped in the face! But how? The only thing that was close enough to reach it was the snowman...

Jack looked to snowman. He had a superiority look at Jack. And a mini blizzard on him?

"You... hit me?" Jack asked. The answer came in the form of another slap, authored Snowman.

"Why do you keep hitting me?" Jack shouted to snowman.

The snowman just hit him again. "I ask the questions here miscreant! And you only answer!"

"How so?" Jack asked.

Olaf hit him again. "What did I say about questions?"

"Ow..." Jack's face was starting to go numb.

"Olaf, stop it." A female voice spoke. Jack looked toward the voice and found someone he had not noticed before. It was a teenage girl with a beautiful platinum blonde hair loose and tousled, blue eyes and wearing a blue ice long sleeved nighty. Jack had to admit that she was beautiful, but unfortunately he had other things in mind first. How to find out how he ended up tied up and beaten by a snowman to start. She looked at him with what looked like a mixture of disappointment and concern.

Olaf, Jack assumed was the snowman's name, turned to the girl and nodded. But then he turned his gaze to Jack intensely. He stared for what seemed like hours , but was not even 5 seconds and then pointed to his own eyes and then at Jack, doing the universal sign for " I'm watching you" _I never thought a little snowman would have a look so hot with fury. Actually where I come snowmen does not have a glare or life. Will here is normal to have snowmen alive? Maybe in this world elements have life! Maybe not just snowmen but earth, plants and other things! Wow! I need to ask! But this doll will hit me again if I ask. For now I'll wait. Once he calms down I can try a shot._

"I apologize for the behavior of my friend." The girl said in a solemn voice. "And I also sorry that we had to tie you up. But you must understand that you left us in a difficult situation. Invasion of the Arendelle's Palace is not a crime that can be taken lightly." _Despite I prefer that a starving child go steal food of someone rich, even royalty, rather than a poor person working and suffer for feed his family ._

"Invasion?" Jack yelled. It was only half a second after he realized what he had done another question. He looked pro snowman still in his lap to see him raising his hand sticks. Jack closed his eyes ready for a new impact that never came. When he opened his eyes he only saw the snowman with outstretched hand and a serious look on his face.

"This time it was just a warning." Snowman said as he slowly lowered his hand.

Jack hate it. Not the fact of being questioned or being tied to a chair, but the fact that now he was getting scared of a snowman! Snow! His element! He, Jack Frost, Lord of the Ice and Snow had been reduced in this world to be slapped by a snowman with big nose! That was a grave insult to the ego of Jack. _Wait till I get out from here your super developed snow ball! My revenge will be malignant!_ Jack was pulled from his thoughts of revenge for the girl who started talking again.

"You invaded the castle and was found snooping the pantry. How else do you explain this in addition to an invasion?" The girl asked with the same tone as before.

"Look princess -" Jack began.

"Queen." Elsa corrected.

"What?" Olaf was about to hit Jack again when Elsa held his stick hand.

"I'm not a princess, I'm the Queen of Arendelle . " Elsa said with all her authority.

* insert here 5 seconds of awkward silence but which seemed to last a lot more *

The silence was broken by the uncontrollable laughter of Jack Frost caught off guard as much Elsa as Olaf. In fact he laughed so hard he ended up accidentally throwing himself on the floor with the chair. Elsa still tried to hold Olaf since she was still holding his arm, but it just disconnect of his body. Olaf used his other arm to hold on Jack's neck when both fell. Luckily Olaf landed in the chest of Jack, who nor gave much importance to this whole situation and was still laughing like crazy. The chair still rocked nonstop as the boy laughed.

"What's so funny?" Elsa asked trying to remain calm in the face of strange attitude of this boy.

"Nothing. It's just ... damn! I can't see you here!" Jack tried to push the chair so he could see a glimpse of the girl, but was having no luck. "Hey! Carrot nose! A little help." Jack spoke to Olaf.

Though still furious with Jack because of cake, Olaf was still the snowman with the warmest heart of this world. So he could not just ignore request for help. He left Jack's chest where had fallen and went to the head of the chair where he dragged it, so that Jack could, even on the ground, see Elsa again.

"Where I come from, queens usually are adults. Do you know? The type that can go out of home without curfew." Jack joked.

"I - I'm an adult!" Elsa said in shock. No one talked with her this way before.

"Of course." Jack said rolling her eyes. "I admit it's my first time here, but the queens should, as I say, walk and dress like royalty?" He said using his head to point at her.

Elsa seemed astonished for a moment, until she looked at herself. She was barefoot, wearing a sweater, no makeup and with hair loose and tousled, which this way just was not worse than that of her own sister. She without these things and her aura of royalty seemed even just a lame teenager and not the beautiful and powerful queen of Arendelle. Elsa had been so worried about "taking care" of their guest that not thought about how it should be presented before him.

"Well…" She spoke nervously with her face red with embarrassment as she tried to regain control of the situation. "I admit I 'm not as presentable as usual." Elsa said while "trying" to comb her hair with her hands afflicted. "But I 'm the queen of Arendelle and I'm 21!"

"And I'm 319 and the king of Denmark."

"I'm serious!" Elsa said.

"Me too." _At least on the age's part._ He added to himself.

"That explains the white hair. But this guy for someone with such advanced age is in excellent shape. Denmark should have an excellent physic." Olaf said turning slightly to his normal excited self.

"Pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." Olaf said as he shook Jack's hand, which was strange since Jack was still tied up and could not move my hand. "Now, I don't know how it is in Denmark, but here in Arendelle murder desserts is a heinous crime punishable by death. But since we don't want to provoke international accidents and are a peaceful and diplomatic people we are always open to negotiations. I thought instead of prison we could accept something like ... a stuffed ship with cakes chocolate?"

_The night will be long._ Elsa thought to herself.

* * *

Sometime later, in Arendelle borders

While the Queen was busy with Olaf and his guest, the rest of Arendelle was having a quiet and peaceful night. So that no one saw when a hole midsize quietly opened the floor near the city borders and a pair of huge rabbit ears appeared.

* * *

**It seems someone else is coming to Arendelle. You guess who?**

**And to Alva: you will know how are the other guardians in the next chapter. But no, North isn't angry with Jack. But someone is angry with North now XD**

**I want thanks all for your comments. They are very important to me. Sorry the delay but as I have studies and english isn't my first language, a update by month is my better by now. Sorry. But don't worry, I will continue. I hope this chapter compensates the waiting.**  
**Sorry any grammar error but I wanted update it fast. And reviews are ever appreciated, thanks again.**

**And if you read my other fic A Reflection Not So Loyal, she was updated too.**


End file.
